Hold On To That Feeling
by princesstroian
Summary: AU!Season 1. Glee Club. For Quinn, it was just a favor she needed to repay her best friend. For Rachel, it was just a past time. Little did they know, that it would open their eyes and make them believe in something they thought they lost: happiness.
1. Chapter 1: Blackmail Is The Best Option

**Chapter One: Blackmail is the best option.**

Have you ever had that uncomfortable feeling you get when you when you're in a place where, in your entire life, never expected to be? Criminals when they are in prison, for example. You'd expect everyone to once in a while get that feeling. Everyone except Quinn Fabray. And here she was, 2PM in William Shuester's office receiving the longest pep talk of the history of pep talks.

"Sir, what do you mean with the words: coke, Figgins and you have to join the Glee Club?" a shocked blonde girl asked.

She never expected this day would come. Sure, she got into trouble more times than what she could count, but none of those times ever involved drugs, and they never had such severe and weird consequences (thanks to Coach Sylvester).

"You heard what I said, Ms. Fabray. You must join the glee club if you don't want me to tell the principal that you were doing coke." replied a 30 year old with curly brown hair with a smile even bigger than his face.

His plan has worked! He had not only one of the most popular girls in school; she was Quinn freaking Fabray for God sakes. And even though he was a teacher, he knew very well about her reputation not only in McKinley, but also in other schools and he knew that to get more members to join the Glee Club, he needed to blackmail, or in nicer words _convince_ someone popular to join first, so the others will follow like lost lambs.

Quinn scoffed, trying to hold back a laugh that was about to escape her mouth. One: he didn't even have proof. Two: like a man with his 'morals' knew what coke was "You've got to be kidding me. Glee club? Seriously?"

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes "Yes, Quinn. Glee club."

"Sorry Sir, but that's social suicide, and even though I don't care about my reputation, I would never in a million years join the Glee club just to save my ass, plus you don't have proof. So no, never." the blonde girl said in a final tone picking up her things, ready to leave the office.

Mr. Shue panicked, he needed to do something much more convincing or else the girl would leave and he would lose his chance "Ms. Fabray, before you go…" he got a little bag full of coke from his pocket "… I think it's important to remind you what happens to the students that are caught doing inappropriate things like having sex in a classroom, vandalizing any property of school or doing drugs, is expulsion."

Quinn's face color faded away completely after seeing the little bag of coke. That wasn't hers, she was sure of that. It might be from one of those girls that hang out in the back of the bleachers, a jock of the football team or even it was Jewfro's but it wasn't hers. She hasn't done and will never do, coke or any drugs for that matter.

"That's not mine! Sorry if I'm being disrespectful but that isn't mine, I don't do coke. That's for people who aren't happy with their lifes and want to go cray-cray to feel happiness; maybe it's yours Mr. Shuester" Quinn was fuming by now, she couldn't contain the anger in her voice. She couldn't be expelled just because a bored teacher decided to blackmail her into joining some stupid club.

The teacher crossed his arms. If she was going to fight, he was going to fight too. "Look Ms. Fabray, maybe it's not yours, but think about it. I'm a teacher and you are a student. If I show this to Principal Figgins saying it's yours he will believe me. While, if you show it to him saying it's mine, he will either say you are crazy or give you 5 hours of detention. So just accept my deal and we can move on"

Quinn was opening and closing her mouth with anger and disbelief. What was she supposed to do now? She lost. It was either joining the club and dance like a happy unicorn for the rest of the school year or being expelled and become a total disappointment to her mother again. She definitely lost.

She sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret this later "Fine, I'll join but don't tell Coach Sylvester or anyone else for that matter."

If he wasn't a 30 year old mature adult he would have already jumped like a kid with lots and lots of joy and glee and with that, he would have scared the young girl off.

"Ok, rehearsals start tomorrow at 3:00pm, don't be late Ms. Fabray" he said with much more enthusiasm than when he talked to his wife or parents.

"Whatever, you are just lucky it isn't in the time of cheerios practice. And please just keep it a secret and remember: if it weren't because of my education, I would have already been gone by now" said the blonde in a defeated tone while leaving the office. What was the worst that could happen because she joined a stupid club? Nothing, right?

When he saw that Quinn was already gone, he decided to do a little victory dance because his plan had worked! He got the popular girl, now he just needs more members. Whoever said that blackmail wasn't a good idea then he or she hadn't met Will Shuester, the king of blackmail. Blackmail is the best option sometimes.

"Shit Q, you look like someone ate your Berry"

"Shut the hell up Satan, I'm not in the mood right now, OK?" Quinn replied in an annoyed tone. This day was officially the worst day ever. First she didn't got to slushy anybody during the day to relieve the pressure her history exam had given her. Then she gets blackmailed into joining a club that not even Jewfro or the biggest loser in town wanted to be a part of. And the worst part of it all now she has to deal with Satan, Coach Sylvester and her fellow cheerios.

"First off all I don't know what the hell has gotten you worse than Coach Sylvester when her ovaries don't respond to her raccoon treatment, but let me warn you about something: if you piss Rae or Britt with these attitude of yours, I'll go all Lima Heights on your white ass, you _comprender?" _Santana said while getting closer and closer to Quinn until finally being nose to nose.

Quinn backed off immediately "Yeah, I'm not afraid of you Satan but whatever, I understand. It's not their fault, it's mine and no, there is no need to kick my white ass"

"Who is going to kick your white ass, Fabray?"

Santana's eyes went wide as she saw Rachel standing next to her and approaching Quinn "Rae! Oh nothing, just little Quinn and her craziness and change of humor, you know how sometimes she is happy and sometimes she wants to rips someone's balls off"

"You have a lot of humor changes too; Santana now let Quinn answer me, OK?" Rachel said in an authority tone. She was the co-captain of the cheerios after all, she needed to sound powerful.

"Oh, no one Berry, Satan is right. Is just one of those days when I want to rip someone's ovaries" Quinn said while looking to Santana, who looked ready to murder her. "There is no need to worry about my fine ass princess; I know you want a piece of it by the way" she said with her cockiest tone possible while returning her attention back to Rachel who just blushed and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came off of it.

"NOW YOU LAZY WOMEN, YOU THINK ITS HARD TO PRACTICE AT 3 O'CLOCK BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU COULD BE DOING SOMETHING BETTER? WELL TRY HELPING AN ELEPHANT GIVE BIRD TO A GIRAFFE, THAT'S HARD!" came Sue's voice from afar, indicating the three girls that they should just go back to practice.

"See you all at my house at 7, Fabray? Satan and Britts will be there too" asked Rachel before leading the other girls to their positions.

"Sure Princess" Quinn replied with a wink before following Rachel and Santana and then going to her own position.

At least a sleepover with her friends will be better than spending the afternoon making out with a random girl at a bar or drinking her mom's wine or spending time all by herself. And at least she will be able to forget what she is going to do tomorrow.

"So Quinn, I'm glad you did show up, now ready to meet your new teammates?" Will said in a voice full of joy and excitement. They would think he was a genius for bringing THE Quinn Fabray and Quinn, she will love them!

Quinn rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm "Let's get this over with, I just hope they are at least good enough for a school assemble"

"Believe me, you'll love them! They are way better than Madonna herself" Mr. Schue said while opening the door and revealing the worse screams in the history of earth.

"IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY!"

"KURT THAT'S MY LINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE MERCEDES!"

"NO WHITE BOY, IT'S MINE!"

Quinn stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of her: two screaming divas, one guy in a wheelchair and girl who looked like she would rather be sleeping than being there. She thought joining Glee club would be worse than an expulsion, but now she is seriously reconsidering it. They fought worse than when Finnept and Puck were playing Call of Duty. Even worse than Santana and herself.

"Guys, guys, we have a new member here. Her name is Quinn Fabray and she will be part of New Directions since today!" Will said while the others just stared in shock at the cheerleader next to him.

"Hell to the no, Mr. Schue. I bet she is just here to slushy Kurt or Tina and then she will leave with one of those girls she always has under her arm" a black girl with a strong voice said. Quinn assumed she was Mercedes.

"That's right Mr. Schue, and I don't want to be slushied in my Louis Vuitton suit. Plus what tells you this is not a prank? Anyway I refuse to share any of my solos with this cheerleader if she was in fact, joining without any evil motives" added a white blue-eyed boy who, Quinn knew for sure, was Kurt. She has a few classes with him but they never actually talked, he was boring but there was a thing she had to admit, if you paid attention to him, you'd see he dressed better than any other woman in Lima.

Will rolled his eyes, these kids were just being paranoid "Guys, calm down. I'm sure her motives are pure and she isn't going to do any harm to any of you, she is just here to help us and she will try to get more members, am I correct Quinn?" he said while smiling at her with hopeful eyes.

Quinn smiled one of her many fake smiles. She didn't know she had to get more members. Now that was just too much for her "Oh yeah, definitely. Sir, may I speak to you in private for a couple minutes?"

The teacher looked confused but nodded and then lead Quinn to the door and out of the classroom.

Quinn's smile faded away very quickly and was replaced with her infamous glare. "Sir, you didn't ask me to recruit more losers to join this big musical circus with me"

Will sighed deeply, knowing that he should have mentioned when they made the deal "I know, but I'm asking you know. Just 5 more members at least, Quinn."

"Fine, but if I recruit 5 more members then, I'm free of this, OK? That's our new deal since our first one didn't exactly count. And I warn you, no one with a good enough judgement or at least a brain will ever join this Glee club. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Yes, deal, but at least try and enjoy the club, you'll see that you will like it at the end and you'll be begging me to stay" he said in a confident tone. He knew for sure that once she got a taste of music, it would be impossible for her to leave.

"Yeah I don't think so but OK, let's see what this losers can do" Will smiled and they re-entered the room.

"Alright guys, let's show Quinn that we are in fact, the best show choir in the whole country!" the Teacher yelled with a smile on his face hoping it will make them all feel more confident.

Denial: '_no, my kids aren't bad they just need more practice, Quinn will love them, I'm sure she will.' _

Anger: '_OK, I just hate the fact that I have to watch these losers perform while other lucky people are actually having fun, like Berry, I bet she is with that oaf boyfriend of hers hanging out in Lima Bean or something or like Satan, maybe she is with Puck doing only God knows what and I could be getting my mack on with a pretty girl right now if it wasn't because of Mr. Schuester!'_

Bargaining: '_I'll do anything just to get out of here so I can get drunk or whatever'._

Depression: '_Maybe they do suck, maybe Quinn's right and no one with good judgement will ever join the Glee club'_

Acceptance: _'OK, I admit it, they do have potential, and since I don't have anything else to do than getting drunk or getting into trouble I will help them, they just need someone to make them believe in themselves. Maybe me or… no, wait…maybe someone with a secret passion for show tunes and Barbra Streisand. _

"Quinn, I owe you an apology, I guess they don't have IT, yet. And you were right, they aren't as good as…" practice was over and even thought Will believed in his kids, he had to be honest with himself: they weren't as good as Vocal Adrenaline and not even with 60 members they would ever defeat them if they didn't practice.

Quinn sighed, "Look Mr. Schue, I may hate them even thought I don't know them well. But they do have potential, they just need someone with the right skills to push them in the right direction. Someone with bigger faith than you. You need a Star. And since I do like to sing and its way more better than getting into trouble 24/7 I will help you convince her"

Will looked at her with confusion all over his face "And who would that be? You? Please tell me is not Coach Sylvester. She is way more crazy than 300 hormonal woman in one room without eating."

"It's not Sue, and no, it's not me even though I will be helping you because well, that was the deal"

"Then who is it?" the teacher asked with a mixture of hope and fear in his voice, knowing that this person will not be easy to convince or blackmail for that matter.

Quinn smirked "Rachel Berry".


	2. Chapter 2: The Nick to My Fanny

**Chapter Two: The Nick To My Fanny. Password**: e90e0a681d

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, school work and stuff. This chapter will include a flashback from Quinn, and there will be lots of chapters of flashbacks from Quinn, Rachel, Santana & Brittany (and some of Kurt, Puck and Finnept, too). I kind of wanted to make a few things clear, too: Rachel's parents aren't Hiram and Leroy here, the girls are in sophomore year, and Quinn is out and proud (like it should have on the actual show but and even though it didn't happen in the last 3 seasons, I do have hope people). Rachel is dating Finnocence and Quinn is kind of a player. Anyway, I will bring Blaine, Karofsky and Sam at some point I just don't know when. Ok enough with my rambling, thanks for reading (:**

"_Rach! Please get back here, I won't do anything to your precious Barbra poster I promise, just stop running!" a ten year old Quinn shouted while running behind the petite brunette._

_Rachel abruptly stopped nearly knocking the little blonde girl to the ground. "Really? Pinky promise, Lucy?" she asked hopefully, hiding the poster behind her, far away from Quinn if necessary._

_Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel for a moment before sighing "Rach, I told you not to call me that and yes, I promise" she held out her pinky for Rachel to take, and she did without hesitation._

"_I still don't understand why you don't like your name, I think it's pretty" Quinn blushed._

"_I… um, it's not p-pretty b-but um… thanks Rach" Quinn's blush hardening as Rachel gave her a quick peck on the cheek._

"_You are welcome, Quinn. Now let's go to the park! I bet San and Britt are already there so it would be completely impolite and completely unprofessional to keep them waiting, besides, it's 5 o'clock and we promised we would be there at 4:30 " Rachel kept her Barbra poster on her white purse before taking Quinn's hand and started walking._

_They arrived to the park quickly and spotted Santana and Brittany who, Rachel guessed correctly, where already there. As soon as Rachel saw them, she let go of Quinn's hand and began running towards their friends, Quinn frowned because of the lack of contact but soon followed her._

"_San! Britt! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Rachel said while hugging Brittany._

_Santana smiled at the girl's enthusiasm "Don't worry Tiny, Britts and I were just talking 'bout this party a super tall guy is throwing today at 8 o'clock"._

_Brittany nodded "Yes we were, but I don't want to go Sanny" Santana sighed and Quinn and Rachel looked at her, both with confused expressions. Brittany usually loved parties because they had two of her favorite things: ice cream and party-hats._

_Rachel let go of Brittany, who was way much taller than her and looked at her piercing blue eyes "Why Britt? Are you sick? Do you want me to ask my Daddy to check on you? Or do you want me to do it? Maybe you are sick, or maybe you are just thirsty" she asked with her voice full of concern. Quinn and Santana both smiled at the brunette's ramble._

_Brittany looked at her with a puzzled look before replying "No, I'm perfectly fine and don't worry I have Lord Fitzgerald, he is my private doctor" Quinn raised THE eyebrow and Rachel let out an exasperate sigh._

"_Then why don't you want to go, Britt-Britt?" a defeated Latina asked. She had been trying to convince her to go because one: she loved parties even at this age, and two: if Brittany wasn't going then sure as hell she wasn't either._

"_Because he looks like Frankenstein's son and he is like, super creepy. He is always staring at Rachel in school, and when she doesn't notice, he follows her around like a lost giraffe" she said as matter-of-factly. _

_Quinn clenched her fists and scowled. Someone was stalking her friend! And not just someone, Finn Frankenteen Hudson! She wouldn't let that happen, even though the two of them were good friends, she hated the idea of him following Rachel or him near Rachel. It just wasn't right._

"_Then, if that's the case, then we shouldn't go and hang out in my tree house, my dad bought me a big TV and a DVD so we can watch movies all day. What do you say?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically, Rachel pouted and Santana just rolled her eyes at Quinn._

"_I don't know Quinn, I mean, if Finn is making such a great effort on party, we should at least make him company, at least for a while and then we can go and watch movies..." Rachel said without making eye-contact with Quinn. Quinn sighed and Santana grinned as if she had just won six thousand breadsticks, knowing Quinn's efforts at trying not to go at the party were in vain._

"_The first movie we were going to watch was Funny Girl but… if you don't want to…" Rachel's eyes lit up and she grabbed Quinn's neck, the blonde immediately grabbed Rachel's waist holding her tightly._

_Rachel just couldn't believe it! Quinn didn't even have Funny Girl! Oh wait… Quinn bought the movie just for her? That was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for her!_

"_WE WON'T GO THEN, FUNNY GIRL HERE WE COME!" Rachel yelled with a lot of enthusiasm that it made Brittany jump up and down in excitement and Santana sick. Rachel let go off Quinn and immediately held her hand, interviewing their fingers tightly. "You are better than Nick himself. Wait! I got a sudden realization! You are way much better than him because you are the Nick to my Fanny, Quinnie!"_

_Quinn smiled one of her 'just for Rachel' smiles and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Well, then let's get going Fanny, our movie awaits. C'mon Santana and Britt, let's go"_

_And as they were walking down the street towards Quinn's house Santana murmured so only Brittany could hear "Who the hell are Fanny and Nick?"_

_Brittany smiled at her and replied "Rachel and Quinn"_

_As soon as the girls arrived to the Fabray's they immediately ran to the tree house ready to watch some movies, starting with Funny Girl of course, and Judy, Quinn's mom, gave them some snacks just in case they were hungry._

"_OK now who's ready to watch Funny Girl?" Quinn asked excitedly even though she hadn't watched the movie before. _

_Brittany and Rachel nodded enthusiastically as they sat on the little blue couch that was just in front of the TV. Santana just frowned and sat down next to Brittany, leaving Quinn the seat next to Rachel. _

"Your audience gives you everything you need. They tell you. There is no director who can direct you like an audience". _Fanny Brice said, leaving Rachel in the verge of tears because of how true that was._

_As the movie ended, Quinn turned around to see how her friends were doing. Santana, who ate all the snacks, was asleep with her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany and Rachel were crying, although Rachel was crying more than the other girl._

_Quinn looked concerned at Rachel. What if it was her fault that Rachel was crying? What if Rachel never wanted to talk to her again? What if she made Rachel hate her favorite movie in the world?_

"_Rach, you OK?" Quinn asked a little scared of hearing the answer. What if all of her fears were true and Rachel didn't want her in her life anymore because of the movie?_

_Rachel blinked 5 times before answering "Yes, I'm fine Quinn. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_Quinn took Rachel's hand and looked at her straight in the eye "It's just… you said this is your favorite movie ever and you are crying. Aren't you supposed to be happy because you watched it?"_

_Rachel smiled at her concern "I'm more than happy, in fact. This movie makes me want to dream bigger and bigger every day. You see one day, I'll be on Broadway, my name will shine more than the stars and I'll perform like Fanny Brice, I'll have my name on the hall of fame, and I'll have a star on Hollywood's hall of fame just like she does, and I'll sing with Barbra Streisand one day, too! It'll be amazing, you'll see!" she stood up and began to dance around Quinn's tree house. Quinn looked at her with so much adoration that if Rachel had seen her, she would have blushed._

"_Well, in that case, you promise you'll save a ticket front and center for your best friend?" Quinn asked taking her by the waist so that Rachel would dance with her._

_Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck and began dancing with her "You don't even have to ask Quinn! You'll be front and center! Oh and Britt and San, too. Of course if they want"._

_Quinn smiled and looked down at her other friends, who were cuddling in the couch sleeping_ _peacefully. "Yeah, I bet they would love to"_

Quinn smiled sadly at the memory as she was walking down the hall looking for her 'best' friend. She hated herself for everything that had happened with the diva that made her hate Broadway and everything related to it, (including Barbra, even though it's her middle name) and for not being able to help her keep her confidence. Rachel had done a lot of things for her that she just… she swore that she would give the diva back that confidence on stage and in herself again, even if she had to go to all around the world just to get it back.

She spotted Rachel next to Santana in the diva's locker, talking animatedly about God knows what. She started walking towards them when she noticed the giant figure of Finn Hudson blocking her path.

"What do you want this time, Finnept?" she asked irritably and with clear annoyance on her voice.

He smiled his signature dopey smile at her "I need you to help me with something for Rachel" She rolled her eyes at him. Really? What else would he been doing talking to her? Asking for gummy bears?

"OK sure I'll help but later, right now I have to talk to _your _girlfriend" she moved past him leaving him with a constipated look and headed towards Rachel and Santana.

As soon as Rachel saw her coming she stopped talking to Santana, much to the Latina's annoyance and turned to talk to her "What do you want, Fabray?" she asked with a smile on her face. Kindness this is Rachel Berry.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you princess for a couple minutes…" she said with a flirty wink and paying no attention to Santana's obscene gestures.

The petite diva looked unsure and turned to see Santana's face. Santana just nodded and walked away.

"I'm all yours, Fabray. Now, what do you want?" she closed her locker and started walking towards her next class, which was the same one as Quinn's.

Quinn took Rachel's books for her before replying "Well I was wondering if you still sing in your free time?"

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and Quinn immediately knew she should have waited for some quite, more private place to talk about it.

"Sometimes, why?" the diva whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear. The blonde smiled and continued walking with Rachel.

"Because I have a preposition for you…" She said in a seductive tone. Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn laughed nervously. "No! Not that, geez Berry you are such a prude. What I really wanted to ask you is… ?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde's nervousness "Fabray, I get that you aren't mature enough seeing that you go out with different girls almost every day of the week, but at least try to speak appropriately.

Quinn scoffed at that. The girl was such a diva sometimes. "I said… Will you join the glee club with me?" she whispered the question in fear that somebody would hear her.

"OK, is this some kind of a joke Fabray? Because if it is, it's not funny, you know for a fact that the glee club is like social suicide so, are you trying to take my co-captain spot at the cheerios with a prank or what?" she murmured the question with annoyance and hurt in her voice.

Quinn looked hurt by the diva's words but didn't say anything. She knows that she has been an asshole to Rachel in more than one occasion, so she couldn't blame Rachel for being so suspicious about the question.

"No, it's just… I think it would be amazing if we both joined… Besides, Glee club would look good on your college application" she said without looking into Rachel's eyes. She didn't want to tell her the truth about the blackmail and the deal, not just because she didn't want her to think she was using her but because she wanted the girl to join because she wanted to.

"No, you better than anyone know that my parents would disapprove of that. Plus, as I said before, it's social suicide" she said with a final tone while entering the classroom and taking a seat at the back.

Quinn sat beside her and sighed, she need to convince the diva no matter what "Please, princess. Just go… and if you like it, you join… and maybe we can convince Santana and Brittany to join too… to spend time the four of us together, like we used too"

Rachel looked at her and scoffed "Are you afraid of going to that classroom of freaks alone or why are you trying so hard to convince me? Maybe you should just ask Brittany, you know she will say yes. And you want Santana to join? Please, she wouldn't want to join even if I asked her or even if Britt asked her for that matter."

"Because I don't know anything about music and you do, plus Santana would be pissed at me if I asked Britt, you know Britt will tell her… she tells her everything" Quinn said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She missed having that with Rachel… now they just talked for cheerios party's or at practice and when she went to her house for a sleepover with either Santana or Brittany or both, and it didn't count because they weren't alone. "Plus, I really want to sing and dance with you again Rach" she said the last part softly. Rachel smiled at the long-forgotten nickname Quinn used to give her.

"Fine, I'll go. But when? Because I have a date with Finn today at 7, and I don't want to be late" she said with a final tone turning hear attention towards the front of the class.

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of the oaf "Tomorrow, princess" she grinned at the theater, who suddenly started to ramble about the topic of the day and even though she didn't know what it was about, she was happy to be at that class because she was with her best friend.


End file.
